Slytherin's Heiress
by kaybabe
Summary: Slytherin's Heiress T for language, it'll get worse in later chapters A horrible twist of fate causes young Therin to loose her father forever. But is forever really that long?
1. The Dream

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_Dark, silence, Godrics Hollow October 31st, A man dressed all in black slowly moves into the mouth of the cul-de-sac. Another figure comes running down the road after him._

_" Tom!", cried the woman finally catching up to him, "Don't do this!"_

_"Jadis!" said Tom, "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous, the ministry will arrive shortly after my task is over."_

_"You haven't been home in over a month! Your daughter misses you, I miss you!" It was then that Tom noticed the bundle Jadis was carrying. He slowly took the bundle from her and uncovered the face within._

_"Therin..." he murmured, "I'm doing this for you, if I do not complete my task, your life will be hell. I love you." he handed her back to Jadis._

_"Tom I..," he put his lips to hers silencing her words._

_"Take care of her, and disappear, it is not safe for my girls here." With that he swooped away down the street to the home of the Potters. Jadis' knees buckled. She slowly placed her daughter on the ground then fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face. _

_"I'll never see him again," she whispered as he slipped into the garden, "My vision will come true, and he will perish, as of tonight, I am a widow."_

_"Don't say that Jadis." said a young voice behind her. She turned_

_"Nercissa, what are you doing here?" But Nercissa was no where to be seen. She turned and looked down at her young daughter. She was staring in the direction of her father, like she was willing him to come back. This was all Severus' fault, he's the one ho didn't give Tom the entire prophecy. She sat waiting for Tom to make his move, thinking up revenges for those who had caused this._

_A sudden bang, screaming and yelling pulled her out of her daze. Therin was still transfixed staring with deep concentration possessed by no other toddler at the the Potter house. A sudden flash of green light illuminated the houses near by._

_"James," whispered Jadis feeling the rush of life leaving the world. A second flash of light minutes later told her Lily was dead as well. All that was left was little innocent Harry, barely older than Therin, and Tom was going to kill him. She loved her husband with all her heart, by sometimes he was too heartless._

_An explosion and screams brought Jadis back again. Therin was trying to crawl towards the burning house screaming for her father. Jadis reached out for Therin and pulled her close. She then felt arms pulling her back pulling her away from the house. Strong branded arms, protectors. A second explosion rumbled through the village._

Therin's eyes snapped open and she looked around her. Panic struck her, the memory, over 13 years old, still seemed so real, so recent. Something suddenly struck her, a free strengthening feeling, a feeling she hadn't felt since that night when her daddy held her close in his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes, that had been such a good feeling. But it was an old feeling and nothing about her life fit that feeling.

"But that can only mean," Her eyes snapped open again, "He's back!"


	2. Discussions with the Minister

"Jadis, you don't seem to understand the situation here. Your daughter has harmed Officers of the Ministry."

"And you Minister don't seem to realise that my 15 year old daughter is a perfectly normal teenager, who wants to go to school." Jadis walked around the Minister's desk to look him in the eyes.

"She doesn't remember her father, and she doesn't know what to do to be capable of the things her father has done. Besides, its her OWL year, and she needs to be in a real class room for this."

"Jadis," sighed the Minister, "Let me speak with her one on one, I'm sure there are things that she wishes to say to me, and don't worry she has immunity here."

Jadis walked out of the room and Minister Fudge turned to look out his window again. A few minutes later the doors to his office burst open and a young girl with choppy brown hair and gray eyes stormed into the room.

"You want to here want I have to say apparently!", Fudge nodded, "Well then, this is a change isn't it, what turning over a new leaf are we Fudge! If my father..."

"Threats are not needed here Therin."

"_hem hem"_

"Yes Dolores?" said Fudge. A squat woman who looked like an overlarge toad came into view from the shadows.

"I would like to address Ms. Riddle," Fudge gave her a go ahead nod, "Ms. Riddle, your fathernever gave a damn about anyone in his entire life. He only married your mother to continue the line of Slytherin. He never cared about either of you."

"You shut you mouth you stupid toad! You never knew my father."

"Neither did you as your mother was kind enough to point out."

"I was exactly a year old when he died. The only thing I remember about him is the night he died! When he took me in his arms and told me he would protect me forever and that he loves me!"

"Lies! Minister, she is like Potter, all she does is lie! All she wants is fame! Send her to the dementors I say Cornelius!"

"_You! How dare you insult me by comparing me to the likes of Harry Potter! It's his fault that my father is dead! I should curse you into oblivion!"_

"Therin, Dolores, please calm yourselves, and Therin, anger is not an excuse to use parseltongue. Therin I will send you to Hogwarts this year, and if all goes well you can stay there until your NEWT year is over."

"Thank-you Minister."


	3. The Letter

"Mum, I'll be fine!" said Therin, tired of her mothers constant talk.

"Remember no Parseltongue, and keep your temper, don't change..."

"MUM! I know you've said it at least 100 times this past week! I know your worried, but its not like anything bad will happen. And I'll be late for the train if we go over it again"

Therin kissed and hugged her mother and hauled herself up onto the train. Today, her hair was long sleek and pitch black. Her eyes almost the exact same colour as her hair. She threw her trunk easily into the baggage rack and threw herself down onto the bench. She pulled her legs up on to the seat, her knees tearing the holes in her jeans even larger, and pulled her hood up to cover her face. Scanning the station platform she noticed two things immediately. The first, was that her mother had already left, and the second was a man, staring strait at her from the platform. She quickly slid the window open, looked down at him and frowned.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Nott, and I have a message for you from your father."

"Hush you imbusil! Do you want to be overheard!"

"Sorry My Lady, he just told me to give you something."

"Then give it here and disappear!"

She snatched the letter from his hand and slammed the window shut. She carefully tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter with shaking hands. Inside it read:

_To my dear daughter, _

_As I trust you already know, I'm am back in physical form. I will be contacting your mother soon if i possibly can. I will also try to get messages to you through this year. I trust that you will be in my arms soon. Good luck with your OWLs and may you achieve as many as I did. Your most loyal friend you can have at Hogwarts will be the Malfoy boy. He is in your grade. Dumbledore knows that I am alive and I have sent a letter to him asking him to not allow the teachers to reveal who I am in relations to you right now. Whether he will listen is beyond me. For now Therin keep your nose clean and steer clear of the Ministry._

_Dad_

Therin smiled and tucked the letter away in her trunk and curled up again with her head against the window.

Lost in her thoughts Therin was awakened not by the opening of the door but by her Python Samara.

"_THERIN I hear something, what is it what is happening? Who is here?_

"Who are you?" sneered a young girl from the doorway, "You look to old to be a first year." Therin looked up at her and smirked.

"Didn't you know that hair style went out of style like 2 centuries ago?"

"Excuse me?" said the girl in the doorway, "For one this is the Slytherin 5th year cabin, and second, your sitting in my seat."

"Well as far as the Slytherin fifth year cabin thing is, then i'm in the right cabin, i'm a transfer student and they sorted me into Slytherin already."

"Then you've seen Hogwarts already?" came a slow voice from behind the girl, "And the common room and everything else?"

"No Professor Dumbledore told me which house I was going to be in."

"Dumbledore is a quack," said the girl, "He favours that Harry Potter idiot."

"One thing, my father respects Professor Dumbledore, and Second thing, sit down and tell me everything you know about Harry Potter."


	4. Harry Potter

Therin pulled off her hoodie and threw it down on the seat, then stood up and stretched her arms up as if she were trying to touch the sealing. She then looked around at the four people who had joined her in the compartment. The largest of the two, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were both built like baby trolls, they had brush cuts, and were already dressed in their school robes, as were the other two teens in the compartment. The girl had a chocolate brown bob, and an up turned nose, she was also over a head shorter than Therin. She had identified herself as Pansy Parkinson. However the boy in the corner had yet to say a word. He had silvery blonde hair, and cold grey eyes, yet he intrigued her, something about him told her he was trustable. She walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"And you are...?" she said to him a a slightly seductive tone.

"Draco Malfoy," he said smirking, "You haven't told us your name yet though..?"

"It's Therin, the last can be saved for later, too many eaves dropping possibilities on this train." Draco raised his eyebrows at this secrecy, but shook it off and leaned back into his seat.

"Want to see him? Potter I mean?" Asked Pansy, in a tone as if to be showing off an animal at the zoo

"Delightful idea... i want to take a stab at his temper before we arrive at school," said Therin then she added with a laugh, "Lets see him try to pull a fast one on me."

With Draco in the lead and Crabbe and Goyle in the rear, the five Slytherins headed off down the hall in search of some amusement. Therin was talking animatedly with Pansy when she noticed the badge on the front of Pansy's robes. It was dark green with a silver serpents head on it and a large 'P' printed over that.

"Whats the badge for?"

"Oh, Draco and I are Slytherin 5th Year Prefects." said Pansy.

"They're in here!" Draco whispered loudly. Therin's breath caught in her throat, finally after over 14 years of waiting, she would see the face of the man, no boy, the stupid boy who destroyed her life. Draco motioned at her to wait behind him and the others at the door.

"Awe, Potter, you upset that Weasley's finally done something better than you?" teased Draco.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Came a voice from inside the compartment

"Awe, don't want to be nice? Well forget the small talk then! Potter theres someone here who wants to meet you!" Draco turned and nodded to Therin to step into the compartment. She nudged through past Crabbe and Goyle, and then up in front of Pansy to beside Draco. She then turned to Draco.

"Which one is he?" she whispered to him

"The one with the ugly scar on his forehead of course."

Therin looked around at all the faces in the compartment. Then she found the one she was looking for. He was scrawny and pale in the face, despite the sunburn on his neck, he had ugly round cock-eyed glasses on his face and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His hair was black and looked like it hadn't been combed in years, and he had emerald green eyes. Therin laughed.

"This is Harry Potter! The "Famous Harry Potter? This scrawny little thing?" she pointed at him and looked at Draco with mocking disbelief then she settled herself down and glared down at him, then she hissed, "Your the one..."

"The one who what? All those lies in the Daily Profit are about?" Potter stood up to face her, "Because then yah thats me!"

"_No!" _Therin hissed at him, _"You're the one that killed my father! Ruined my life!"_

Everyone inside the compartment and out stared at her in disbelief, Therin was a parselmouth?

"Therin we should go," Pansy said hurriedly, "You need to change into your robes."

Therin turned and looked up at Pansy, then nodded. She turned and looked back at Harry Potter then smirked and smacked her hand across his face. Then she bolted out of the compartment.


End file.
